Punishment Games
by AkumaStrife
Summary: There was one thing about punishment games that the Ouran girls didn't know about. /One Shot/


**Hello again! **

**So I'm supposed to be working on 'Preferences' and 'What really happens..., but i just think of the greatest things in geometry class ^_- and I had to get this down before i forgot**

**Rating: T for graphic yaoi scenes, but there is no actual lemon, sorry. But it is a future possibility.**

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Ouran Host Club, but if we all did...we would make a killing in sales by making it all yaoi.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Hitachiin twins weren't sure when their 'brotherly love' act became more than just an act to make girls blush. Maybe it was because of the act itself that instilled such feelings in the oddly close brothers. Or maybe it had always been there, and that was why they were so good at performing it for their designators. These days they weren't even sure where the act ended and their true feelings began.

In the beginning touching each other in ways to make yaoi fangirls faint was just plain fun. But then those outwardly displays of forbidden affection became second nature and Hikaru found himself casually holding his twin in suggestive positions, while Kaoru's tone when they were alone reached a whole new level of uke. At first one would just look away blushing and remind the other that it was just them and no girls to entertain. They didn't need to keep up such pretenses.

And then it reached such a point that when they preformed their host club duties they no longer secretly watched their audiences for their priceless faces. Hikaru started studying Kaoru's reactions; what touches affected him the most, which places were most sensitive. He would watch how his brother's skin would shudder almost unnoticed under his warm breath. Kaoru could always feel the burning blush that stained his cheeks, as his eyes, half lidded in lust, were no longer a forced look. It came so naturally that it scared him. He started noticing the way Hikaru's breath would speed up rapidly rather than the girl they were supposed to be entertaining. The act became less for the girls and more for the chance to be able to touch the other in the most sensual of ways.

After a cry of adoration the two would come back to their senses, forced to separate, leaving them both hot and bothered. Finally, after months of this personal hell they had realized it was no longer an act. They reacted to the longing for their mirror image, not because of their duty.

And it was that particular memory that Present Day Kaoru was looking back on fondly.

_A sharp cry of pain brought Hikaru running to the dinning room. It didn't matter how far apart the Hitachiin twins were, they could always sense the other._

_Kaoru stood hunched above a broken vase, holding his hand close to his heart._

"_Kaoru!" he called worriedly as he was at his brother's side almost instantly "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? How bad?!"_

_Kaoru let out a little chuckle between deep gasps of pain "Hikaru, you know I can't answer all those questions at once. I'm fine, just a little cut, that's all."_

"_Don't pretend everything is okay! Let me see." Hikaru commanded, firmly bringing his twin's hand into the light for inspection. A deep gash across the heel of his palm bled thickly, the edges an angry red._

"_Hikaru, really it's—"_

"_Don't Kaoru, I know it hurts. You know very well you can't hide things from me," he muttered with concern and with out thinking immediately brought the hand up to his lips. _

_Kaoru hissed in surprise as he slowly licked the blood away, sucking at the wound lightly. A feverish pink dusted Kaoru's cheeks as an airy moan accidentally pulled itself from his lips._

_Hikaru looked up with a little surprise at both he and his twin's reactions. Kaoru was panting, eyeing him in confusion. They seemed to read each other's mind, as most twins do, understanding suddenly dawning on them_

"_Kaoru, I think—"_

"_the act is no longer—"_

"—ru"

"—aoru"

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru made me do it!" Kaoru half yelled automatically as he was snapped out of his thoughts

"Kaoru, you were spacing out again. Are you sure you're alright?" Hikaru gently asked as he brushed some hair out of his twin's face. The girls sitting across from them 'Ahh'-ed at the touching scene.

"I'm fine Hikaru, really. There's no need to worry about me" Kaoru responded in a breathy sigh.

The two girls moved closer to each other subconsciously, eyes wide and blushing lightly in anticipation. This is the reason they came to the host club everyday. This was the reason they never saw any other host. Strange really, seeing how if the twins were really into each other like 'that' then the girls themselves would have no chance. But yaoi fangirls were odd in that way.

"Oh Kaoru, you got cake on your face. What am I going to do with you?" Hikaru asked in a slightly admonishing tone that was laced with (not so) hidden longing. One of the girls giggled and offered her handkerchief. Hikaru merely shook his head to say that it would not be necessary as he winked in her direction.

Leaning in Hikaru lazily licked off the white frosting off the corner of Kaoru's mouth, the latter sucking in a breath sharply in surprise. They had never gone this far for their act. It was always just short of kissing, but never any real physical contact.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded airily, choking back a moan "Not in public!". This was the sort of thing the Hitachiin twins wondered about. They weren't quite sure how much of that was for the act and how much was Hikaru acting impulsively to some sudden burning desire. Either way, it kept the girls happy.

Both girls let out a fangirl-ish cry of "Kyaa!!!!" before falling over in a dead faint. Apparently that had all been too much to handle, maybe Hikaru went a little too fast. Kaoru's hand light squeezed Hikaru's under the table.

*** * ***

The last of the customers had left and the cleaning up was finally finished as the seven hosts sat down for some cake and tea. The red headed doppelgangers had a side of the table to them selves, Tamaki and Kyouya at each end, leaving Haruhi and the –nozuka's to share the side opposite them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" Kyouya stated as he entered some figures into his calculator "You received double your normal designations today. As much as I like that…don't you think you might have gone a little far?

Hikaru merely grinned wickedly, hands folded in his lap as Kaoru shrugged "We were bored"

Lie

"As long as you don't give them too much, or else after a while you won't have anything to give…well, short of screwing each other senseless."

"Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi reprimanded in surprise as Mori clamped his large hands firmly over Honey's ears

"Mommy! Don't use such foul language with our twins" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped up in outrage, hands slammed onto the table top "They may be shady perverts, but—"

"Boss!" Kaoru shouted, "Don't call us shady perverts! We are nothing of the sort! And Kyouya-sempai! How could you accuse us of such a thing!?" he turned to his twin "Hikaru, back me up here"

"Oh I'll help you alright" he muttered with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes then said in a calm voice so everyone could hear "Sit down Kaoru, don't worry about Tamaki-sempai. He doesn't mean it and Kyouya-sempai was only joking" and pulled his brother down to sit next to him. "Honestly Kaoru, sometimes your just such a…handful" he breathed, leaning over to graze the other's ear with his teeth.

"Kyouya doesn't joke" Kaoru muttered trying not to meet the other hosts' inquisitive gazes.

Tamaki and Kyouya started talking about future host club plans, while Haruhi threw in her opinions every now and then. The attention was off them and Hikaru was glad, his hands fidgeting under the table in anticipation.

His smirk widened as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw how wide Kaoru's eyes grew. If they opened any more he could probably fit a tennis ball in there. He tried to keep a carefree, non-guilty smile on his face, pretending to be unaware of his twin's suddenly erratic breathing.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped as his body went rigid, the teacup clattering out of his hands.

"Kaoru?!" multiple worried hosts asked, some rising out of their chairs to see why Kaoru seemed to have a pained look on his face, but they didn't go over to their side. For which Hikaru was glad, because he didn't know how he would explain his hand in Kaoru's pants. Kyouya was the only one who didn't look up, glasses flashing as a very tiny, knowing smirk flickered across his lips.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine" Kaoru panted, fidgeting slightly in his seat, trying to cover up his slip of the tongue. He always was too vocal for his own good.

"You don't look fine," Haruhi said with a concerned gaze.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?!" Hikaru asked anxiously, feigning innocence. His twin only glared weakly at him, but clenched his eyes shut as he bit his lip to keep back all sorts of tantalizing sounds.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?!" Honey cried whilst bouncing around and Tamaki screamed, "He's dying!" in the background.

"No Honey-sempai, ah!...I'll be…okay, it'll pass." Kaoru gasped, his face flushed "It's only stomach cramps"

"But you look like you're in a lot of pain, do you want some Advil?" Haruhi asked kindly.

"NO!" Kaoru snapped suddenly "uh, I mean, no thanks"

And then everything fell into place and something clicked in Mori's head.

Hikaru adopted a very worried look as the arm closest to Kaoru contracted slightly, which caused his twin to cry out raggedly and slump forward over the table, fists clenched in front of him on the smooth, brown wood.

The other hosts backed away in horror as Kaoru's fingers gripped at the table desperately, nails leaving deep gouges as he tightened his hold and his chest heaved. They never knew sweet little Kaoru was capable of something like that. But Hikaru knew, oh the things Hikaru knew about his brother, things that would destroy the club's image of him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned as one of his hands shakily lifted off the surface before him to latch onto his twin's arm, nails instantly digging in hard enough to draw tiny flecks of blood. Hikaru hissed, not in pain like the others thought, but in a sick and twisted mixture of pain and arousal.

"S&M" Mori suddenly said aloud.

"What was that Mori?" Tamaki asked, not quiet sure what the older, dark haired boy had said as Kyouya simply fought to suppress his smirk.

But Mori was right. Hikaru and Kaoru were a bit on the 'Sadomasochism' side. Foreplay was a huge thing to them and they liked to drag it out as long as possible. A lot of the time they liked it painful and rough. Bondage was probably their favorite word in the dictionary.

"Hikaru! I'm gonna…" Kaoru panted heavily, a bit of sweat trickling down his cheek and a tense look twisted his face as his body shuddered violently "I'm gonna…!"

The majority of the host club immediately blushed at the thoughts those simple words evoked.

"…gonna…kill you!" the younger twin gasped raggedly with a groan. The others sighed in relief, as he didn't mean what they thought he meant...as far as they knew "I can't believe…you made me…try that new dish this morning! I'm probably allergic!"

He was vexed that Hikaru wasn't doing more to cover up for a situation _he was causing. _It took all his muddled brain cells to come up with that last excuse and it came at just the right moment.

"I'm sorry Kaoru!" his other said miserably "I had no idea" and flicked an unnoticed glance at the other members on the other side of the table. As long as they stayed on that side then they would be fine.

Finally Kaoru's grip around Hikaru's arm grew too tight and the latter moved his previously hidden hand back into his own lap, wiping it slightly on the leg of his pants. Kaoru breathed deeply, trying to regain his breath as his body heaved with the urgent need of sufficient oxygen.

"Are you all better Kao-chan?" Honey asked as he griped Usa-chan tightly

Kaoru ignored the blonde boy and shakily stood, dragging his twin up with him in the process.

"PUNISHMENT GAME!!" he yelled at the mirror image of himself angrily and stumbled over to the large doors leading into the hall.

"Now?"

"Right Now!!"

"I think I'm a little confused…what just happened?" Haruhi asked aloud as the door slammed shut and they were down one pair of 'loving' twins.

"I am too," Tamaki muttered in bewilderment "I thought punishment games was something they made up for their act?"

"Is Kao-chan sick, Takashi?" Honey asked, looking up at Mori.

His tall cousin only gave the tiniest of smiles "Don't worry, Hikaru will make him all better"

Kyouya finally burst into uncontrollable laughter "You all are so oblivious…oh sorry Mori-sempai" he added as he locked knowing eyes with his senior "I guess you and I are the only ones."

"ONLY ONES WHAT?!?" Tamaki asked

"Who know" Mori supplemented

"KNOW WHAT?!?!"

"Don't worry about it" Kyouya said with a smile, settling back down to write in his mysterious black notebook.

*** * ***

"I can't believe you!" Kaoru screamed as he slammed the limo door. Hikaru sat next to him pretending to be confused all the while donning a sly smile as the black car pulled out of the prestigious school.

"I don't know wh—"

"Oh, don't you DARE act innocent, you little nympho!!"

Hikaru's eyes shone with mischief, but said nothing to deny his brother's claims

"What on earth could have possessed you to stick your hand down my pants, while we were WITH OTHER PEOPLE, and proceed to…to—!!" he couldn't finish his sentence as his face heated up with a flaming blush.

"Aw, you're just so cute" Hikaru leered as he caressed Kaoru's cheek "You act like a shy virgin". Act being the key word in that sentence, being that Kaoru was NOT a virgin in any way. For that Hikaru could testify.

"Seriously Hikaru! Why would you do something like that?! At school no less?!"

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it" Hikaru said flatly.

"That's not the point!"

"And what is your point Kaoru?"

Kaoru growled in frustration and simply shoved his twin down onto the seat, straddling him, hands planted firmly on either side of Hikaru's head, in one fluid movement. He ground his hips down into his brother's while pressing a punishing kiss to his lips, causing the 'victim' to groan.

"You know what happens when you make me mad, right Hi-ka-ru?" he asked in a suggestive tone, rolling his hips with every syllable of Hikaru's name.

"I get punished" Hikaru stated with a devilish grin, lust filled eyes identical to the one hovering above him. He was the only one who knew Kaoru had an angry side. With that being said, he was also the only one who knew how twisted his brother really was.

Kaoru only replied by nipping sharply at the skin along his jaw, leaving Hikaru gasping. He dipped his head farther down to lick and suck at the small, shallow puncture wounds around Hikaru's arm, lapping up the remnant traces of blood.

"Ah, Kaoru!" Hikaru moaned as a foot hooked around his brother's hips.

"Sirs" the driver called politely, trying to keep his voice steady and act as if he had no idea was going on in the back of his limo. Kaoru whipped his head up with frown; he hated being interrupted. Especially while he was playing with his favorite toy.

"We've arrived at the estate" the driver finished, keeping his eyes strictly ahead of him…just in case.

"Yes thank you" Hikaru said breathlessly from underneath his twin. Crawling out of the car his arm was immediately seized by his other half, who swiftly pulled him through the front door and up the monstrous staircase.

"Welcome home masters," the twin maids said in unison as they passed "dinner will be in an hour"

"Yes, well, I think we'll be skipping dinner this evening. Have some one leave something outside our door." Kaoru commanded in an unusually rough voice. It sent pleasant shivers down Hikaru's spine. And with that they had both disappeared behind the large door to their equally large room.

Kaoru had the door locked before Hikaru could even blink as was he shoved violently against the wall next to their also unnecessarily large bed.

"Kaoru" Hikaru whined breathlessly as his school jacket was dropped onto the floor, the buttons of his white shirt being teasing opened by his twin's teeth.

Even though Hikaru was usually the more aggressive one, Kaoru was known to lose his temper and take over the role of the dominant one.

With the shirt successfully gone Kaoru was able to ravish the pale skin as he pleased. Running his nails down Hikaru's neck he smirked against the quivering flesh at Hikaru's collarbone as he mused on their so-called 'punishment games'.

The girls they entertained at the host club always squealed at the images they created when Hikaru would touch him tenderly with a hint of barely contained lust. But what they liked the most was sinful mentions of punishment games. It sent their minds reeling with forbidden thoughts and scenes as every girl had a secret fetish for kinky yaoi.

They always assumed punishment games meant rough foreplay with the most suggestive of bondage and even bloodplay. Next in the theatre of their dirty minds came the images of Kaoru being taken hard and fast, pain mixing with pleasure. Everything a whirlwind of lust, passions, and mark leaving 'affections'. In most senses they were completely and unknowingly right, but there was one thing the Twincest fans of Ouran were utterly wrong about.

Kaoru pushed Hikaru onto the bed, settling his legs on either side of him.

"Kaoorrrrruuuu" Hikaru moaned as Kaoru ran the pads of his long fingers down his heaving chest almost teasingly. "Harder" he begged, desperately wanting the sharp feel of nails to mar his blank skin. Kaoru, unwilling to comply, covered his already bruised lips in a searing kiss, nibbling at his brother's bottom lip urgently. Hikaru parted his lips, allowing his twin access.

The 'younger' twin forced his tongue past the barricades of teeth, dominating the kiss quickly, no matter how hard Hikaru tried to fight back. Pinning the other's tongue, Kaoru rubbed his own against the roof of Hikaru's mouth, pulling a moan from the almost helpless Hitachiin. Hikaru returned the kiss with ferocity.

Kaoru pushed Hikaru's pants past his hips as the latter removed the shirt still adorning his shoulders. Wicked grins forced themselves on identical lips as the act revealed bite marks still healing on Kaoru's shoulder and half-moon shaped cuts littering Hikaru's slim hips.

Kaoru gabbed his brother's wrist painfully tight and slammed them against the headboard of their bed as Hikaru gasped at the harsh sensations, a leg coming up to wrap around the waist above him so he could push down the pants with a foot. They were almost off when a snapping sound caught his attention.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru panted as he broke the practically painful kiss, wiggling his arms uncomfortably. Kaoru smirked above him as he had put his brother in handcuffs attached to the headboard, keeping him locked in place no matter what.

"You are mine" Kaoru hissed delectably, golden eyes dark and shining in hazy want.

"You seem to forget that I'm seme and you're uke. Not the other way around" Hikaru tried to say threateningly, but it managed to come out as a rasp as Kaoru was rocking his hips against his, creating the most wonderfully painful friction.

"Not today" Kaoru growled and Hikaru whimpered as his body shook; he loved when Kaoru's voice went slightly gravely in lust.

"I'm going to hurt you so badly that you'll come with out me having to do a thing" Kaoru teased devilishly and a whine slipped from Hikaru's throat as he had to bite his lip to keep the pleas of consent from tumbling one after another from his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to beg for it.

The other brother's muscles ripped under the sharp nails of Kaoru as they traveled from his shoulders all the way down to the elastic of the blue plaid boxers hanging precariously low off his hips. A shudder of expectancy tore through Hikaru as he felt Kaoru's hand ghost down the front of his boxers.

Suddenly the warmth and pressure was gone from atop Hikaru. His eyes snapped open, unaware of when they closed in the first place.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower" Kaoru said innocently walking across the room to their bathroom.

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru wailed in frustration.

"What? You want to join me?" Kaoru asked without turning around "Fine by me, but you better get in here quick cause I'm not waiting for you" and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hikaru's breath quickened as he grew more and more upset, yanking at the handcuffs violently, but they just wouldn't give.

"Kaoru!" he cried again.

The twin in question turned on the hot water with a smirk. The one thing the girls were wrong about their punishment games was this:

It was, in fact, a game of punishing and arousing the other, but it almost never resulted in sex, leaving the one being punishment practically crying for a release they were not going to get.

* * *

**Akuma: Alright, that actually took me longer than i thought, but whatever. I hope you found it satisfactory. And remember: ****Reviews**** make the Hitachiin Twins horny!**

**Kaoru: WHAAT?!?!**

**Hikaru: So, does that mean that if you get enough reviews we get a lemon?**

**Akuma: Uh-hu!**

**Kaoru: Don't Re-!**

**Hikaru: *covers his mouth* Hush my little uke. What fangirls want, fangirls will get.**

**Kaoru: But Hikaru!**

**Hikaru: Don't tell me you don't want me...inside you?**

**Kaoru: *whimpers* 0///0**

**Akuma: *massive nosebleed* **


End file.
